


Alla tua altezza, Max

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Happy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Era la prima volta che i fratelli Lightwood facevano un pupazzo di neve insieme, la prima volta da quando il piccolo Max era cresciuto abbastanza per capire e per conservare il felice ricordo.[M3 - Tema libero, 200 parole]





	Alla tua altezza, Max

Era la prima volta che i fratelli Lightwood facevano un pupazzo di neve insieme, la prima volta da quando il piccolo Max era cresciuto abbastanza per capire e per conservare il felice ricordo.  
Il bambino con gli occhiali, che amava leggere i fumetti e guardare i gatti che passavano dal loro giardino, sgambettò allegro dentro casa alla ricerca di un vecchio cappello da mettere sulla rotonda testa fatta di neve. Al suo ritorno, il fratello maggiore aveva quasi finito di assemblare i tre pezzi che componevano il corpo del pupazzo bianco, mentre la sorella si rigirava tra le mani due rametti che avrebbero funto da braccia.  
Sopra la sciarpa rossa erano già disposti due bottoni neri per gli occhi e una carota per il naso.  
«L’ho fatto alla tua altezza, Max, così puoi abbellirlo», affermò Alec in ginocchio, scompigliandogli affettuosamente i capelli, mentre una Izzy sorridente fissava le finte braccia.  
«Tocca a te, fratellino», soggiunse incoraggiante, spostandosi per permettere a Max di finire il loro perfetto pupazzo di neve.  
Alla fine, i tre fratelli Lightwood fecero insieme un selfie con il cellulare di Isabelle: il sorriso del più piccolo era talmente puro e radioso che pareva bucare il touch screen.

 

 

[Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T 9, missione di salvataggio Shannen, TEMA LIBERO, 200 parole]


End file.
